


Glass shards, Intoxication and the Pakistan Government

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mycroft Holmes - Freeform, Sherlock - Freeform, depressed, drunk, gregory lestrade - Freeform, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1953576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beer was the only comfort that was given to the lonely and love desperate Gregory Lestrade when his lover Mycroft Holmes fled the country to stop a world war yet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glass shards, Intoxication and the Pakistan Government

**Author's Note:**

> This one is really short, sorry. I have to do a maths assignment and I needed something to fixate on whilst I procrastinate, so here it is...

I grasped the cold glass of the beer bottle and took one last long sip before throwing the now empty bottle against the wall watching it burst into sharp shards that fly across the room. Mycroft, yet again had scheduled a raincheck on our date, he fled the country earlier that day, 'probably off to go stop the 3rd world war’ I thought, but that didn’t mean I wasn’t pissed. The worst of it was he got Anthea to tell me by text, he didn’t even have the balls to tell me himself. Drunk out of my mind, I pushed my heavy head into my palms and let out a small weep, I got far too emotional when I was intoxicated.

The door was ajar slightly, Mycroft’s head appeared and his body followed. I rolled my eyes and took another sip of my new beer I’d just cracked. Mycroft, walked over cautiously, he obviously knew I wanted to choke him. 

“What are you doing here? I thought you were somewhere exotic that you didn’t ever inform me about” I slurred angrily, tilting my head and trying to hold my drunk arse together.

“Come on” Mycroft sighs as he started to prop me up and get me to stand,

“no!” I shouted, my head tilted towards his furrowed brows and concerned look, “you know what? Fuck you Mycroft, fuck your mind games and rescheduling. I’m done”. Mycroft ignored my loud cusses and took my whole body in his arms, my eyes rolled back at the comfort of being held. He took me into my room and undressed me until I was standing in my boxer shorts. The moon shone on his large, long nose as he tucked me in and stroked my hair goodnight,

“don’t get me wrong, I still am very upset with you, but you’re really cute” I say letting my heavy eyes fall, “change your mind about going away?” I asked nuzzling my face into his hand.

“The Pakistan government is no longer a threat” he says monotonous,

“you’re really sexy when you talk government” I whisper kissing his palm lightly, Mycroft replied with a soft chuckle. He leaned over and kissed my forehead. “Sleep now?” I purr. Mycroft walks around to the other side my bed and shifts his body next to mine, he presses his tall body against mine and wraps his clothed arms around my torso.

“Goodnight” Mycroft sighs, his body relaxing next to mine, his voice was the last thing that entered my mind before I gave into the emending unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Now I have to stop my procrastination and do my home work ;( I'll try and post a a short fan fiction tomorrow, till then, love you all bye. Got a fan fiction writing prompt (I'm very prone to writer's block) please pay my a visit on my tumblr: letstradedeerstalkers OR my business email is alway open: letstradedeerstalkers@gmail.com  
> love you all, thanks for the read xx


End file.
